At The Beginning
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: When all Beck wanted is just to start it all over again."In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you, Beck". CAT/BECK. One-shot.


**AT THE BEGINNING  
><strong>

Beck's eyes fluttered open. It was a blurr at first, but soon, he can pretty much see everything. The first time he a light enters his visions, the headache stings in his head. He grunted. _What happened? _He asks himself. Where is he, exactly?

Wait, what was his name again?

Beth, No! Ben? Maybe? Jack?

"Beck?" a voice call out from him.

"What? Who is that?" he tried to sit up from his bead but his headache stings again and he passed out soon after. "Where...where am I?" he managed to choke out. But all he could hear was voices. Ruching towards him before the darkness took over.

Many voices

But one stood up

"You're going to be fine, Beck," the voice said.

And with that, black took over his mind again.

* * *

><p>[5 hours earlier]<p>

"What is this?" Jade storm in the hall, grabbing a piece of paper on his right hand, with a scary expression on her face. Beck turn around, an eyebrow lifted, "Problems?" Beck simply ask. Jade sigh an angry sigh, "Yes! This," she let the paper fly out from her hand and landed on the floor, which force Beck to pick it up.

"This is...," Beck read it, "My class group assignment," he looked at Jade, who still gave her the scary expression.

"Read it carefully," she growl, "This is a partner project and guess who you were assigned to?"

Beck rolls his eyes, "It's just Tori,"

"IT'S NOT 'JUST TORI', BECK!" she screams. Beck look around. Uh-oh, people are starting to stare. Oh my, some of them are already recording it! "Jade, babe, listen to me,"

"I'm through with listening. Tell me now, Beck Oliver, did you or did you not know about your partner in this project?"

Beck looked at her as silence started filling the air. He lick his dried lips. "Y-yes," he stuttered, looking away.

"And you didn't tell me?" Jade ask him.

Beck, slightly disturbed with the crowds, grab Jade's hand and go outside the school building. Jade struggles, "Let go of me!" she protested. "It's going to rain soon!" Beck look up at the sky. She was right. It is going to rain.

"Tori is not a big deal, Jade," he said, facing her.

Jade looked at him in disbelief, "To me, it is!" she yelled, "You know what, you want her so damn much? Then, we're over!"

Beck's eyes widen, "What?" he grabbed her arm. "Let. Go. Of. Me," Jade stated. Beck pulls her closer and whispers, "I love you, Jade. So, stop being so jealous-,"

SLAP

"I am not jealous!" Jade screams and ran inside the building, no turning back, leaving Beck alone, with a red cheek. His finger slowly touches his burning cheek and close his eyes, disappointed. He clenched his hand into a fist and punch the vending machine next to him.

The last bells ring before he knew it.

He walked slowly towards his car, thinking of what just happened. His finger once again run to his cheek. A flame of anger rise up inside of him, he could barely think as the rain started falling down and...

"Beck?"

He look at the owner of the voice, who is sitting on the ground, leaning against his car, "Cat?" he asked.

"So, this is your car?" she ask, pointing towards it, with a big smile.

"Um , yah, yah," he nod, "What's up?"

Cat stood up, "Well, I was just sitting there and waiting for the owner of this car so he or she could give me a ride home," she explained.

"So, I'm the lucky guy?" a small smile formed in the corner of his lips.

Cat nod slowly and gave him the puppy-dog-face.

He look at his car keys and think. After a few seconds, he look back at the petite figure and smile for the first time since the fight. "Sure, hop on,"

* * *

><p>Beck slowly open his eyes once again. Blurry at first, like the first time. Then, a light shine straight to his eyes. He yelp.<p>

"Now, what is your name?" a male voice ask him.

"Beck, I think," he said, grunting, "Beck Oliver,"

The light was switch off. "He's in a good condition," he said to another figure and walk away. Beck blink and shook the shocked feeling out of him.

"Beck? Beck? You okay?" a female figure hold his hand tightly, her voice seems alarmed and like she was crying. "Beck?"

"I am," he said, "I am,"

The person sigh, "I'm so glad you are," she smiles and hug him, still not letting his hand go. Now, he was sure she was crying because he suddenly felt something wet on his shoulder. Soon, the girl break the hug.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" he asks, still confused. "Are you Jade?"

The girl wipe her tears away, "No.. No, I'm not Jade," she said, a little disappointed, "I'm Cat. Catherine Valentine? Remember me? No, of course you don't," she pouted.

"Wait, no, Jade's hair is not red. It's brown," Beck corrected, "You're Cat. The girl who sat by my car. Right?"

Cat slowly nod, "Yes, you remembered. Beck, you remembered," she smiles and sat down beside him as he lay down on the bed.

Beck reply the smile slowly. "Where exactly am I, Cat?"

"You're in the hospital," Cat said with a low voice. "Why?" Beck ask her.

"I don't know. It all started when you were taking me home. You were unusual. Unlike yourself. Something was bugging your mind. You're usually would ask me how my day was, or something like that but you didn't. Then, on the way to my home, you took the wrong turn. It was weird because you didn't really realize it at first. So, I told you about it," she explained.

"Continue,"

"You were mad. _Really _mad. You try to U-Turn, but the road was slippery," she started to cry, "It was late, the heavy rain won't just stop pouring, and you weren't comforting like you were and I was scared. Then," she took a deep breath, " Then, we ran into a tree,"

"What?" Beck half-yelled.

Tears falling down from Cat's eyes, tightly holding Beck's hand, "I passed out for a few minutes. When, I open my eyes, you were bleeding. You were bruised. You weren't opening your eyes," she sob, "I get out of the car, trying to help you. Trying to get other people to help you. They weren't listening, though and the rain just kept falling!"

Beck gulped, "Okay Cat. I get it. It's okay," he tried to comfort her.

"But you weren't opening your eyes! On that moment, nothing else matters but you! You just can't die" she cried. "Then, I found your phone. Thank God, I found it. So, I called out for 911 and they.. they..," she tried to continue until Beck hug her and let her cry in his shoulder.

"I'm okay, aren't I?" Beck whispers and Cat nod slowly.

After a while, Cat break the hug, "Thanks Beck," she smiles slowly as she lifted her chin up, "I'm really glad you're not dead yet,". Beck smile, "Me too. But, how about you? You're okay, right?"

Cat nod rather slowly, "Yah, yah, I'm fine," she look down, her hair falls covering her face.

Beck slightly lingers down to see her face, "What? What is it?"

Cat fake a smile, "Nothing," but the look Beck gave her changes her mind and decides to tell him. She slowly lifted her right sleeeves to reveal Cat's long torn skin. "This is awful," he shrieked. "No, it's fine already. The doctor has taken care of it. No worries," a genuine smile spread across her face. "This is nothing compared to your head injury. I'll be fine, okay?"

Beck nod, whispered, "Okay,"

Cat bit her lips, "I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here. There's a big storm out there but they promise me they'll be here tomorrow," she gave him a hopeful smile.

Beck chuckled, "They know I'll be fine,". Cat can only be smile on that moment as she lay her head on the bed, yawning. "You tired?" Beck ask him. "A little," she reply and yawn again. "Then, sleep in a proper bed," he smile at her. "Nah, I want to be here with you, Beck," she whispers.

"Then, lay down beside me," he offers. Cat look at him, disbelief, "Are you serious?" she asked. Beck nod, a little smile crept on his lips, "Sure, hop on,". Cat giggles and lay down slowly next to him. Cat cuddle closer towards Beck since the bed wasn't big enough to fit both of them.

"Let's sing a song," Beck suggested.

"Okay. What song?"

"How about At The Beginning ?"

And they sang until Cat started to snore softly and lost herself in her dreams. Beck smiles, looking at her, holding her hand in his. Suddenly, Cat mumbles something..

"_In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you, Beck"_ she sang.

Beck chuckles and kiss her forehead, " Me too, Cat," he sigh, "Me too,"

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I know it's sucks but this is my first try-out on Bat. I mean, they're cute! I have to write something about them! Okay, so, this story reflects how Cat really care about Beck and Beck kinda like the feeling when he's around Cat. So yeah. <strong>

**The song is At The Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx [I think]. It kind of reminds me of Beck and Cat. If you want to hear it, check it out on my profile.  
><strong>

**Anyways; I'm sorry for my bad english! I'm asian! LOLz :3 Reviews will be appreciated. Be nice! TQ  
><strong>


End file.
